


blue as the ocean, pretty as winter

by ohlookatthestars (KanbaraAkhito)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, T for Cussing, i posted this on tumbl ages ago what am i doin, some water related metaphors and just dorks bein in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanbaraAkhito/pseuds/ohlookatthestars
Summary: This time, he is awarded by the opening of a single eye. Noctis had once told Prompto his eyes looked like the ocean on a sunny day, bright, beautiful blue. Prompto had always thought Noctis’ were akin to the surface of a lake in winter. His reminiscing must have been obvious, as Noctis took the opportunity to flip back his blanket cave and latch onto the blonde’s waist, dragging him under. Promptodefinitelyshrieks this time.Giggling as he’s enveloped in the warmth of the blankets and of Noctis, Prompto tries to protest, but his voice fails him when he catches those seemingly lucent eyes pinned on him. He tells himself not to, but his body settles into the comfort of his boyfriend’s arms almost instinctually.Boyfriend. Prompto still kind of can’t believe it, but Noctis is there to remind him of it as much as is humanly possible.





	blue as the ocean, pretty as winter

Prompto’s boots echoed loudly as he walked into Noctis’ apartment. He’d been given a key, but he’d still knocked three times, only entering upon receiving no confirmation that the apartment’s lethargic inhabitant was still alive.

“Noct!” he called, finally managing to undo the knots he’d tied to keep his slightly-too-small feet in his shoes. 

Again, he was met with silence. Laughing under his breath, the gunner quickly stole through the mess to the bedroom, wherein he found the owner submerged in layer, upon layer, of blankets.

Shaking the soft pile, Prompto called out again, “Noct. Noctis. Wake up, or Iggy is going to kill us both.”

He would deny to his dying day the high shriek he let out when the blanket mountain _moved_ , the boy under it finally gracing the residents of his Majesty’s bedroom, namely Prompto, with his presence.

“Mm. Prompto, shh.”

Having regained his composure, Prompto laughed again, reaching down to give his friend a harder shove. 

“Noct, you have to wake up. Ignis and Gladio are expecting us.”

This time, he is awarded by the opening of a single eye. Noctis had once told Prompto his eyes looked like the ocean on a sunny day, bright, beautiful blue. Prompto had always thought Noctis’ were akin to the surface of a lake in winter. His reminiscing must have been obvious, as Noctis took the opportunity to flip back his blanket cave and latch onto the blonde’s waist, dragging him under. Prompto _definitely_ shrieks this time. 

Giggling as he’s enveloped in the warmth of the blankets and of Noctis, Prompto tries to protest, but his voice fails him when he catches those seemingly lucent eyes pinned on him. He tells himself not to, but his body settles into the comfort of his boyfriend’s arms almost instinctually. _Boyfriend_. Prompto still kind of can’t believe it, but Noctis is there to remind him of it as much as is humanly possible. 

Noctis, seeing the thoughts flitting across Prompto’s facial features presses a quick kiss to his forehead, before pulling the other boy tighter against him, yawning into his hair.

The laugh that leaves Prompto’s mouth sounds like sunshine.

“Hey there, Sleeping Beauty.”

Noctis scoffs, “Excuse you, I’m Prince Charming.”

“That is a _lie_ , and you know it.”

Noctis only doesn’t push him off the bed because he’s way too tired and he kind of is really in love with him. Feeling the silence set upon them, Noctis is suddenly uncomfortable. He likes silence, but he also has too much of it. He shakes the boy in his arms slightly.

“Prom, talk.”

Bottle glass eyes look at him, surprised, but his lips turn up at the corners and that’s more than enough for Noctis. So Prompto talks and talks and talks, Noctis listening to every word, because every second with this blonde angel should be treasured. At one point, Prompto stops, but the apartment no longer feels silent, and Noctis is too distracted by the freckles that dust the gunner’s cheeks. 

Prompto tugs his lip into his mouth, about to apologize for talking too much when his mouth is occupied, instead, by Noctis’ own. Eventually, they pull away for air, and Noctis’ mouth curves in a sleepy smile.

“Hey. Nerd.”

Prompto pouts.

“I love you.”

Prompto chokes on his own saliva, turning to Noctis in near disbelief. He’s crying before he realizes it, and Noctis sits up fast as lightning, cradling his face and asking what’s wrong, those beautiful wintry eyes worried.

Sniffling, Prompto replies, “Nothing’s wrong, you big dork, I’m happy. I…I never thought I’d hear someone say that about me.”

His voice is soft and shaky, but full of a trust that makes Noctis’ heart clench. Who couldn’t love this sweet, sweet boy? 

The prince leans down, pressing kisses against freckled cheeks and puffy red eyes until Prompto is laughing, “That tickles, Noct!”

Noctis’ eyes open, only to see Prompto’s taking on a mischevious glint, before he’s pushed off the bed. Groaning, he lays on the floor, shooting a look of betrayal to the face that is now cackling at him from above. 

Sobering, Prompto speaks, cheeks still red from laughter, “You really should get ready, Iggy will have my fucking head if you don’t.”

“I do like your head.”

Noctis receives a peace sign and a grin for that.

“…but not more than my bed.”

The noise Prompto makes is not human, and the gunner proceeds to screw his face into an adorable(in Noctis' opinion) mock scowl, puffing his cheeks out, flipping over on Noctis’ bed, and most tragically, curling all the blankets around him in some sort of awkward nest. Climbing back up, Noctis gives an experimental tug, sighing when the blankets won’t yield. 

“You did push me off the bed.”

Prompto seems to consider this and, deciding they’re even, allows Noctis to bury under the blankets to cuddle him once more. Prompto's eyes are still wet, but the tears have stopped, though his smile is wide and beautiful as ever.

A few moments of silence pass, before, “Iggy is going to kill us.”

“Mm.”

A sigh.

“You’re already asleep aren’t you, you big baby.”

“Mm.”

More silence.

“Hey Noct?”

“Mm?”

“I love you too.”

Prompto feels Noctis’ smile on his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! i hope you enjoyed these two losers :) come scream at me on tumblr @annabethchsaes


End file.
